


Choice

by caerozades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, mentions of nurse! Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerozades/pseuds/caerozades
Summary: “Why do you love someone who doesn’t prioritize you?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea came up while talking with my friends about having a relationship while we're still in school. I don't have anything against it but 2nd year in college and I still can't figure out how to balance academics and relationships - it's always one over the other for me. Now, put that idea into SakuAtsu's perspective.

If someone sees how Sakusa cries every night because of their fights, they would immediately advise him to break up with Atsumu. It’s the right thing to do anyway, with their constant fights that usually end up with spewing words that they always regret after. But he was used to it. 

  
  


They have been like this for almost 5 years now. It all started when they met during a summer camp way back in high school. At first, he didn’t think that he would fall in love with someone who is as cocky as Atsumu. Sakusa hated every part of the blonde - his aura, his choice of words, and his self-absorbed self. He loathed everything about him.

  
  


But as time goes by, he started to see the person beneath those ugly characteristics of the man. Behind the facade is a young who is afraid to be left out by the people around him so he chose to push himself onto others by telling them to be on his level - to be the type of person he would want to be with. Yes, it was annoying at first but as someone who has been alone ever since he was young, Sakusa understood that side of Atsumu Miya.

  
  


“Are you sure that you want to be my friend?” the blonde asked one time while they were taking a break from their drills. 

  
  


The curly-haired man looked at him and nodded. “I don’t see any reason to avoid you.”

  
  


“Hmm… Alright then...” 

  
  


And they became inseparable. They kept touch by texting each other, sometimes they also facetime each other if both of them are free, which only led them to be much closer.

  
  


They would share everything that happened to them every single day and comfort each other when someone is having a bad day. The constant calls and messages led to something that they didn’t expect to happen.

  
  


“I like you, Omi…” Atsumu blurted out. 

  
  


It was the middle of summer when Sakusa decided to pay the blonde a visit. Sakusa’s parents went overseas for a conference and he doesn’t want to spend the whole vacation alone so what better way to spend the break other than staying at your friend’s place, right?

  
  


He looked at the blonde. He doesn’t know what to do not react. Sure, he’s starting to like the person but he wanted to wait at least until they graduated from high school because he knows that Atsumu is planning to go to Tokyo for college. They already talked about it and he was quite excited for that time to come because he is also planning to share a flat with the blonde.

  
  


He wants to see if he really has feelings for this guy once they’re together every single day.

  
  


But with Atsumu confessing to him right now? He doesn’t know what to do aside from reciprocating it. 

  
  


“I like you too, Tsumu…” 

  
  


Atsumu smiled, “Eh? Are ya sure? Or are ya just saying because I told you that I like you?”

  
  


“Do you really think I would spend money to buy a ticket just to visit a  _ friend _ ?”

  
  


The blonde blushed. “Okay point taken. But are ya sure ‘bout this?”

  
  


“Of course.”

  
  


\---

Everything went perfectly normal, they were able to handle the long-distance relationship very well. Although there are moments when the two are having some misunderstanding and Sakusa doesn’t know how to deal with it. Atsumu is a difficult person to understand despite his character and he doesn’t know how to approach someone who’s first response to a heated argument is silence. 

  
  


Sakusa: Atsumu, please talk to me.

Sakusa: If you don’t want to talk to me, at least listen to my explanation.

Sakusa: Fine. If you don’t want to listen to me, then just take a few hours or days to cool off and message me once you’re okay.

Sakusa: I love you

  
  


But one thing that Sakusa learned is even if they are not on good terms, Atsumu would always return those three words at him.

  
  


Atsumu: I love you too

  
  


And that is enough.

  
  


\---

But as they grow old and have a clearer path on their careers, he realizes that even if they are together, they are also starting to drift apart from each other.

  
  


As a nursing student, Atsumu has to give more time with his studies and clinicals because it is a very competitive degree and he cannot afford to step back. So whenever he misses a date night, he would always try to make up with his boyfriend once he gets an off day.

  
  


Sakusa appreciates the effort but he wants more. 

  
  


“A few hours of being with me won’t hurt your grades Tsumu!”

  
  


He wants more from Atsumu which led them into having constant fights that always result with Atsumu slamming the door shut with his modules and ignoring the man for days. 

  
  


“If you cannot accept that I have to give my time for this degree then maybe we should just call this off, Omi.” an exhausted Atsumu said. He was in the middle of studying for his exams when he cannot take the heavy feeling in his chest. He knows that he’s starting to be unfair to his boyfriend but he cannot just waste time. It is a very important thing for him considering that he would graduate in a few months. He wants his Omi to understand this but with their relationship, he doesn’t know if they would still be together if Sakusa keeps on tugging onto him.

  
  


“I don’t need someone who will just keep on being a hindrance from achieving my goals.”

  
  


\---

Those words were the ones that keep on haunting Sakusa every night since they last fought. He knows that Atsumu didn’t mean them but it hurts to think that the blonde is considering him as a distraction. Sure, he keeps on asking for time but he didn’t think that it would tick the other off. 

  
  


Should he just break up with Atsumu?

  
  


Wiping the tears away, he reached for his phone when it beeped. Sakusa smiled when Atsumu texted him.

  
  


Atsumu: I’m sorry about last time. Can I come in?

Sakusa: Sure.

  
  


The door opened. Sakusa shifted to look at the blonde standing at the doorway. Atsumu looks awfully exhausted - there are dark circles around his eyes, he’s pale, and his posture’s nowhere to be found.

  
  


“Hey, come here.” the blonde slowly walked towards him and sniffed once he sat on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


Atsumu leaned on the other's shoulder and sighed. “Nothing. I’m just stressed with school and our fight. I can’t believe that I actually told you that you’re a hindrance.” he sighed. “Because you’re not.”

  
  


“I know.” Sakusa tried to comfort the blonde by wrapping his arms around him. “Shhh…” he smiled as he planted a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. 

  
  


Damn, he’s so soft when it comes to Atsumu. He was just thinking about breaking up with the man but that thought vanished as soon as Atsumu reached for him. 

  
  


“I love you…” Atsumu whispered, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

  
  


Sakusa hugged him tightly and closed his eyes, “I love you too,  _ mi amour _ …” 

  
  


\---

Their relationship is quite complicated, with Atsumu devoting himself to his career and Sakusa trying to understand and stepping back just to let the blonde achieve his goals. It is complicated because it’s starting to feel like it’s one who’s holding on. He wants to be supportive but he knows that he has to put a line between being encouraging and stupid.

  
  


“Why don’t you just break up with him?” his cousin asked him once. 

  
  


“I can’t.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


_ Why  _ indeed?

  
  


Simple. 

  
  


“Because I love him.”

  
  


Everyone who chose to pick a career in STEM has to be both competitive and an over-achiever. Atsumu has both, he doesn’t want anything to prevent him from reaching his goals and Sakusa knows it… he knows it so well that he opted to step back and wait for the blonde to go to him.

  
  


Because even if Atsumu would climb alone, he always knows that the blonde would go back down and go back up with his Omi. 

  
  


Komori laughed, “You’re dumb for thinking like that, Kiyoomi.”

  
  


Sakusa shook his head. “I’m not dumb. I’m just a person who’s in love with someone I know would come home to me after a long day of serving others.”

  
  


\---

“Omi-kun…” 

  
  


Sakusa turned to face the blonde. They’re both sitting at the balcony, stargazing. “Hmm?”

  
  


Atsumu looked at him, smiling. “Nothing, I just want to say thank you…”

  
  


“Even if I chose to put my career over you, you’re still here, supporting me. I know it’s not an easy task to do because you’re dating someone who’s devoted to serve other people.”Atsumu shifted and touches Sakusa’s face. “Thank you for just being… here.”

  
  


“I love you…”

  
  


Tears started to flow from Sakusa’s eyes. 

  
  


5 years. Dating one Atsumu Miya is not easy. It takes a lot of patience and will power to stay in this relationship but Sakusa chose this. He may not have his lover’s full attention but he knows that at the end of the day, after all those stressful situations that Atsumu has to face, he knows that the blonde would still choose to come home to him.

  
  


“I love you too, Atsumu… very much…” he replied, burying his face on Atsumu’s hair. 

  
  


_ “I stay with him because I choose to… I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me.” _

  
  


And that’s enough.

  
  


Because they are each other’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you like this work - the quote is from one of the books I saw in TikTok (Allegiant) which I'm ashamed to admit that I haven't read yet (yikes!) Anyway, if you like, you can come scream at me on twitter @caerozades


End file.
